loudfandomcom-20200213-history
Man Down (Song)
Man Down is the 7th song on Loud. Rihanna shot the video for Man Down but it's not available to buy. Lyrics I didn't mean to end his life I know it wasn't right I cant even sleep at night Cant get it off my mind I need to get out of sight Before I end up behind bars What started out as a simple altercation Turned into a real sticky situation Me just thinking on the time that im facing Makes me wanna cry Cause I didn't mean to hurt him Coulda been somebody's son And I took his heart when I pulled up that gun Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh I, I Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station It's a 22 I Call her peggy sue When she fits right down in my shoes What do you expect me to do If you're playing me for a fool I will lose my cool And reach for my fire arm I didn't mean to lay him down But it's too late to turn back now Don't know what I was thinking Now he's no longer living So I'm bout to leave town Cause I didn't mean to hurt him Coulda been somebody's son And I took his heart when I pulled out that gun Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Man Down Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh I, I Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station Look I never thought id do it Never thought id do it Never thought id do it Oh gosh What ever happened to me Ever happened to me Ever happened to me Why did I pull the trigger Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM And end a ni**a end a ni**a life so soon When me pull the trigger pull the trigger pull it on you Somebody tell me what I'm gonna what I'm gonna do Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bum Me say one man down Oh me say Rum bum bum bum rum bum bum bumm rum bum bum bum And me ran downtown Cause now I am criminal criminal criminal Oh lord oh mercy now I am a criminal Man Down Tell the judge please give me minimal Run out of town on the Grand seminal seminal Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station In front of a big ol crowd Oh Why Oh Why Oh mama mama mama I just shot a man down In central station